


Davis on Telly

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Springwatch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis is minding his business in his pool, but this won't last for long.<br/>This may get an enbiggening somewhen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davis on Telly

It was early evening and a bit of a lull had descended upon the pool. Davis the crab hunkered down by a rock: he didn't trust lulls like this - they usually meant a bunch of human kids would be reaching in, picking him and other pool dwellers up and subjecting them to a lot of needless stress and noise. He risked peeking upward and was surprised to see a general lack of children. This was weird and in the world of crabs, weird was bad. Much to his surprise, a bit of meat floated down in front of him and as he cautiously moved to get it, a human hand reached in and pulled him up, out of the pool and plonked him in a water-filled white tray. He looked about in terror, where was he? Had a Cuttlefish finally got him and sent him to crabby heaven? If that was the case then crabby heaven was a bit rubbish to say the least. He looked up again and a shaggy haired adult human was peeking in and talking while a couple of others were pointing things at him as he talked. Davis boggled as the hairball pointed at him while describing his legs and claws. Davis tried to crawl away but the tray was impossible to escape from and the human kept his fingers well out of a claw's reach. The human suddenly stood up like a grinning giant and talked straight at one of the others, and for some reason the noise he then made stuck in Davis's head: it was something like "Now back to Chrisnmichaela" and would haunt him for days to come.


End file.
